The Reapers 3
by Callicanios
Summary: BB, L and the newly named K have all joined the same side: Chaos. The three make a sinister team of ruthless murderers leaving death and destruction in their wake. Gore. Violence. Sexual themes. Adult language. Rape. BxLight, LightxL
1. Prologue

The metallic scent of freshly spilled blood filled the air. A tall medium built young man with chestnut colored hair stared out the apartment window while smoking a cigarette. Another shadowy figure haunched over a corpse with his finger over his bottom lip, even though his fingers were coated in the scarlet liquid. Another loomed on the stairs kicking another corpse down the flight of stairs while crackling. His crimson eyes darted up towards the young man leaning on the window.

"Who knew the son of the police force was so lethal." A maddening smile crept behind those words that were laced with venom.

Light Yagami, 20 year old boy genius. He was Japan's only hope against the international crime spike and the endless stream of chaos Japan had been plunged in, martial law was in effect.

Light arched an eyebrow, "No. Who knew the police chief's son would break the highest priority criminal out of prison then proceed to bring Japan to her knees. But alas, it couldn't be helped, L missed his B… Didn't he?" Light shot a menacing glance to L who stood over the dead body in the kitchen.

L daintily stepped around the bodies. "Who wouldn't?"

Light smirked and gave L a wink. L blushed at this, "So… We shall call you K…" B scoffed interrupting the moment.

"K it is then." He folded his arms and put the cigarette out on the window. L's eyes lingered a little longer than they should have. This did not go unnoticed by either of the other two males.

B stood up and snapped while he whistled, "Alright, loot it, burn it, and roll out!" L and the newly named K met eyes again. The stare lingered longer than either of them meant for it to. B watched them, "I still find it hard to believe that you're the legendary Kira. Why the motive change?"

K winced at B's suspicion, "The Death Note is gone, with Japan in chaos no one fears the Shinigami anymore. We are the new reapers. Therefore, most of the Shinigami perished, or are very weak, too weak to write in their books."

B grinned and stepped down next to K, "You're interesting. Bring death and destruction everywhere you go?"

K smiled at B's comment, "Apparently."

B leaned in close to K's face, "I like it. I think it's kind of sexy." B licked a splatter of blood off of K's cheek keeping one eye on L.

L was twitching trying to ignore the discontented feelings he felt as B sadistically smiled.


	2. Darkening of Light

A Russian man got off a private jet waving to the surroundings, his promise was to take Kira off Japan's hands, now that Kira was disarmed with no notebook, he was still one of the greatest strategic minds on the planet. The Russians have been collecting a cabinet of strategic minds for the purpose of military strength. The plan was a simple alliance, a trade, a strategist from each country along with peace and backing from Mother Russia.

Light stood in between two heavily armored and fully armed guards, he was wrapped in a tight cloth and sealed with chains and locks, with only enough space for his legs to move. Light's eyes burned with fiery hatred although gagged so he could not refuse.

The man approached Light with a warm smile and and a wholesome demeanor. "Gentlemen." He bowed to the guards. "I honor your protective skills." He turned to Light. "Young man, Russia offers you a fresh start with a new life, clean slated so to speak, and a member of the war council, this is an honor extended to the greatest minds of Asia, Europe, Middle East, and the Mediterranean regions. You, son. Are who we desire."

Lights gag was removed by the man his eyes pierced into his soul making him tremble slightly. "My mind? What a pathetic gesture from a trembling man. I've faced for more fearsome puppies." Light hung his head in remembrance of L and let out a defeated sigh, "Do as you please. There is no purpose here for me other than my execution. A true friend showed that to me."

The heavy set man in a cheap suit smiled as he put a cigar in his mouth, "Wonderful news, Light Yagami!" He waved to a couple guards to move him. Quiet shots whizzed by Light's head a couple precisely hitting his locks. The chains fail with a loud metallic thud. Light raised his arms and rotated his shoulders then took a quick inventory of the situation. "The shots released me, could have just as easily killed me, no… They wanted me free." Light ducked for cover and ran towards the shots.

The man called out to Light with a pen, "We can still leave. You won't have to run anymore!"

Light ran up to the man and took the pen, then looked up to where the shots were coming from. "Who are you?" Light whispered. Light shot a menacing glance to the ambassador, "Kira… It derives from the English word 'Killer'. That's clearly what they want me to do. They didn't want my perfect world…" Light smiled manically, "So I'll tear their world down." Light clicked the pen and slammed the pen into the ambassador's right temporal region of his head. The blood beat his body to the ground as Light turned around avoiding a barrage of bullets then silence. Light turned to look and both of his armed guards were dead.

Light disappeared into the shadows of the city with a smile that only a mother or a lover could learn to accept. Light quickly shoplifted a new outfit of clothes and disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

* * *

"Sir! Light has escaped!" Matsuda sputtered out to Soichiro the new Deputy Director. Putting his son away for being Kira made him a nice promotion.

Soichiro looked up from his paperwork, "You're not out stopping him, Why?"

"Sir, I—" Soichiro furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, "My son died the day he became Kira, then his memory was disowned when he involved himself with that L! I've no time or tolerance for homicidal faggots!"

Matsuda ran out of the room as quickly as he entered. A deep voice purred from behind the Deputy. "Is that so?"

Soichiro felt a cold blade on his neck, he stiffened up, "Who are you?"

Light leaned in and whispered in his ear, "The son, you never had. The one you groomed for success, who was so pressured into being everything everyone else wanted he became a mass murder… I suppose this will be a fatal lesson to you, your desk should always have your back to a sturdy wall and, never, ever, leave the window open… Daddy." Light gave a sinister smile as he quickly pulled the razor against his father's neck splattering the blood on the wall.

Soichiro coughed and gagged on his own blood as he fell to his knees, "You see, dad, if I may still call you that, on second thought. No, I don't care." Light sat on Soichiro's desk facing him, he grabbed his father by the chin, "I'm going to rain chaos on this world… Starting with, _HIM_."

Soichiro's eyes started to fade into a haze as Light snagged the prison keys off on his desk. His father's face growing pale as he tried to choke out words. "Just fucking die!" Light said as he plunged a letting opener with the inscription on the side, 'Protecting and serving life' into his father's heart, Light smiled at the irony of the situation.

Light whistled as he walked out of the police station making his escape within the chaos of the situation, "No one even looked at me, why would Kira come here?" Light mused to himself as he twirled the keys on his index finger.

Light sang, "And down will fall baby, cradle and all…" Dissappearing into a crowd of commuters.


	3. Kira's Resignation

"Wind speed; 2 knots, trajectory arch; marginal 15 degrees. Curvature degree; 17%. Fair conditions. They picked a poor day to hand over the world's deadliest. Success estimate: 98.9%. I suppose even if I miss the problem will be solved regardless if he lives or dies." A deep voice said monotonous tone.

A young man sat on top of a tower at the library behind his thick black bangs he closed his eyes, released his breath then reopened his eyes and squeezed the trigger.

Six months prior:

"Light Yagami, you are under arrest for the crimes of mass murder, you have the right to remain silent…" L spoke emotionlessly.

Light looked down and turned around and put his hands behind his back without resistance. "This will make you happy, L?"

L slowly placed the handcuffs around Light's wrists, "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

Light closed his eyes and stood patiently for L, as L came around Light to stand in front of him reciting him his rights. Light smiled defeatedly at L, "Hey…L?" L looked up at Light as he leaned in taking L by surprise. Light gently placed his lips onto L's, as he parted from L, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been different… For you. I love you." L's face went paler than normal and he bit his thumb. "L, I love you both as a friend and as a regret."

L stared at Light confused, "A regret?"

Light received a hard yank on his handcuffs from his father, "Regret that we could never have been more…" Light faintly smiled as he was starting to be pulled away. L ran up to him and grabbed the sides of Light's face and pressed his lips against Light's. Earning him a disgusted glare from Soichiro.

L mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Light smiled, "It's your job. I understand… I love you, L Lawliet."

L froze, "He knew? Watari! He knew? Why didn't he… Why did he spare me?"

Light was forced into the car and the door was slammed.

* * *

L pulled the trigger several times after the initial first shot. A single tear ran down his cheek after he watched Light take off into the city. L instinctively touched the tear, "What is that?"

L pleased with his aim, he dismantled the gun and replaced it in the briefcase he carried up the stairs, walking past guards without trying to disguise himself he walked through the library and out the door, like nothing ever happened.

"Watari... I failed you." L stated as he came in setting the briefcase down in front of the elderly man.

Watari smiled, "No, we will just have to send someone who can pull the trigger."

L bit his thumb, "That's just it, Watari. I did pull the trigger, several times in very precise locations... Locations that would set Light free and kill his perusers. I'm sorry Watari... I guess I'm not better than Beyond."

Watari gave L a disappointing look, "L, you know I will have to arrest you. You knowingly aided a criminal."

L held out a 9mm pistol, "I will also soon be harboring him." L pulled the trigger with a single deafening flash L turned from the Whammy house and all its teachings, just like his predecessor, Beyond Birthday. The man he personally caught in Los Angeles and convicted.


	4. Chaos Unleashed

Inside a cell deep within the bowels of Tokyo's maximum security prison hung a man in mid air. A wooden mask was placed over his face and his body bound by chains and locks, the chains reached out to the walls and kept the man in suspended animation.

Alarms began to resound through the area as guards dropped dead from heart attacks. Light walked through the prison eyes flashing scarlet red. In his right hand he held the Death Note, in his left he pen killing all who stood to oppose him.

The thick steel door that held Light's purpose slowly raised and a new alarm sounded, high pitched screeching along with the buzzing siren. Light stepped into the vast prison. "I hope you're ready to get revenge."

The chains trembled as the young man laughed. "I've been waiting for you… Kira. It is you who will bring the red army upon Japan? I'm glad chaos hasn't been lost to the world in my absence. Although, I was worried about you for a while." His deep voice purred.

Light approached the levy holding all the chains tight and slid a key into the lock, glancing over his shoulder, "Brace yourself…" Light turned the key and the chains dropped the cocooned man.

He landed on his side with a pained cough and a loud crash sound. Light slowly approached him, "Are you ready to play nice with me?"

The voice filled the room with a menacing cackle, "Oh, Light, I'll play nice with you… Others, probably not."

Light began unlocking the multitudes of locks around the man. With the final unlatching click sound the chains fell loose. The masked man stumbled to steady himself on his feet, Light grabbed him before he dropped. Light eased him to the ground and gently laid him down. "Careful… It's been a while since you've been on the ground I take it?" Light slowly removed the mask expecting to see a hideous sight, rumors had it BB was a disgusting and terrifying monster.

As the mask came off and over BB's face he squinted his eyes at the light. Light studied him for a minute, "He's… Really nice looking, he's feminine, but he has a dominating aura about him." Light smiled at his thoughts. BB slowly opened his eyes attempting to adjust to the spotlights. Light startled a little, "Red?"

BB shielded his eyes to better focus, "Well, you're pretty."

Light cleared his throat, "We should probably leave."

BB smiled, "As you know it's been over four years since my feet have touched solid ground, you'll have to carry me." Light rolled his eyes and picked him up bridal style, handing him the Death Note, "Write down the names I say as fast as possible."

BB studied the book for a while, "I see why he likes you, strong, independent, intelligent… Not to mention you aren't hard on the eyes." BB readied the book and the pen, "Alright then, Light… Take me to see the light."

Light smirked deviously and started making his way to the exit.


	5. L's Betrayal

Foot steps echoed through the empty streets, "You sure know how to party." BB states emotionlessly, "You went and scared everyone away. Now we can't play with them." BB let out a audible sigh.

Light stopped walking and tensed up, pulling BB tighter into his arms careful not to crush his frail body. BB looked forward down the street, "It couldn't be…"

Light braced himself to run he whispered, "Hold on as tight as you can, I'll need most of my strength to out run him."

The shadowy figure took a few steps towards them holding a pistol up, "I would stop your retreat. I will shoot you."

Light took a few slow steps back. "We don't have much of a choice then. L."

BB smiled, "I thought we'd never meet again! I'm so happy!"

L flinched at BB's presence. "Light, he's criminally insane… Not someone you want to be with."

BB frowned, "You know, L, I loved you. But now I've taken quite a liking to Kira here." BB leaned his head on Light's chest, "He's handsome, no wonder why you always think about him."

L looked down and put the gun away, "Come with me. His name is Light... Not Kira."

Light followed L through the streets, "How do we know we can trust you… If I'm not mistaken you put both of us in prison."

L sighed and spoke dryly, "And without me, neither of you would have been freed either."

Light froze. "You?"

L stopped and turned to look at Light. "I missed you. I didn't want to be lonely anymore."

Light's face softened at L's words. Light smiled at B, who looked back and returned the smile, although twisted and on the verge of insanity.

L sighed, "I need to pick a few things up before we can leave." L turned the key to his current residence, as the door slowly opened to revealed a healthy blood splatter on the wall, with what looked like to be small pieces of brain.

"Light, I think our little L, I think he's all grown up!" BB said with tears in his eyes.

"L… Is that…" Light stared quietly.

"Watari? Yes. I couldn't have him summoning more Whammy Agents to kill you." L said in a monotoned manner.

Light watched L pack up weapons and some clean clothes. "L…"

L held up his hand, "Save it. Watari died from the consequences of my actions. Russia is furious, Light. They're speaking of invading Japan by the close of the week…"

B smiled at Light, "You're amazing!"

Light watched the large screen, "Apparently Tokyo doesn't like that you're out, B. There's a bounty on your head."

"Set me down Light, just let me lean on you, that way I can start regaining some of my strength." Light gently placed B on the ground and wrapped his arm around his waist. "I'm a little insulted at the amount. Only 248 million yen? What an insult."

L eyed B, "Heh, that's two million dollars where I'm from. Oh, look, Light, you're on there too… Oh… Wow."

Light watched the number scroll by of his bounty. "That might be overkill."

L sighed, "I'm beginning to second guess my choices. If I knocked you two out I could have around twelve million dollars." L smiled, "Although, apparently, I would have to kill you both." Light watched L uneasy. "You both being in the state you are, unarmed, broke, pretty vulnerable…" Light closed his eyes. "But I couldn't." L looked at Light, "I think I'm attached."

Light let a slight blush betray him. "Where will we be staying?"

L pointed, "Outside of the city."

"I'm not leaving the country, L." Light stated defiantly. "B and I still have business here." B smiled sadistically.

L looked into Light's eyes, "Such conviction… Very well. I will aid you in whatever you need done so we can leave fast."


	6. I'm Home

B stood in front of the mirror looking at his shoulder length hair, "They never removed me from the cell after I was put there, nourishment came in the form of a needle and hygiene was spraying me with a cold hose, nonetheless a haircut."

Light leaned in the doorway of their current cottage's bathroom. "Well, no one is stopping you now."

B released a sinister smile into the mirror and grabbed the straight razor on the sink, "You're right… I'm free." B gathered his hair into a tight ponytail in his hand and quickly sliced the bundle of hair with the other. Light smiled as B dropped the jet black hair to the floor and leaned back a little, staring at the ceiling. "How exhilarating…" B looked back into the mirror as his long bangs fell into his face and the rest of his hair tapered off to the back with an A length cut. B smiled and grabbed his bangs and sliced through them quickly leaving them the length of his cheekbones. "What do you think?"

Light smirked, "Only you could pull it off."

B grinned, "You're so sweet, but… You know what we need to do… About your family." B's smile faded as he looked into Light's deep honey eyes. Light stared back into his eyes menacingly. B shivered, "You're stare is predatory. Makes me feel alive." B grabbed Light by the shirt collar and pressed their lips together. B bit Light's lip drawing blood earning him a breathy moan from his younger partner. B licked the blood off his lip, "So… What are we going to do?"

Light smirked and wiped more blood off his lip and licked it off his finger, "Seems like they need to be out of the way, wouldn't want them to be taken prisoner on my account.

B bit his lip watching Light, then pressed Light against the wall with a rough kiss, "You can't do things like that around me." B pressed his leg up between Light's legs feeling his erect member. Light grabbed B by his hair and yanked his head back and viciously bit B's neck causing him to moan out loudly.

The door shut and L said loudly, "I'm home."

Light let out a sigh watching B pant, "Probably not a good time."

B groaned disappointedly, "Always ruining my fun, he either throws me in prison or cockblocks me."

Light gently moved B and walked into the room he was staying in. B rolled his eyes and headed downstairs, "What did you get? Anything changed? I'm sure they're still looking for us, the Russians seems pretty clear in their desire to publicly execute Kira."

L shot B a dirty look, "Light. And yes, they're patrolling the streets heavily."

B flopped on the couch with an apple and bit into it with a loud crunch, "Me and Light are going out tonight. Don't worry I'll keep him safe."

L stared at B, "That makes me feel so much more comforted."

B laid his head back and looked at L upside down, his ruby eyes searching L for reactions, "If you're seen with us while the Russians are in control we won't be able to get supplies as easily." B sprung up from the couch, "Let's go already! We need to get this done so we can be back before sunrise!" Light came down the stairs throwing his shirt on. B eyed him suspiciously, "Did you just shower?"

Light looked at him funny, "Yeah. I needed to bathe."

B smirked seductively at him and chewed on his pinky. "Well, let's get this over with, cutie."

L watched B and Light begin leaving, momentarily showing a disheartened stare at Light. Light made eye contact with him, "We'll be back." Light gave him a soft and comforting smile which made L give the smallest of smiles back.

After a couple hours of dodging city patrols of Russians and slipping into crowds they stood in front of Light's childhood home. B held Light's hand, "Let's go." B pulled Light towards the door and kicked it in, "Honey! I'm home!" Sayu screamed and ran upstairs. Light's mother came running out of the kitchen with a knife held high. Light stood in the way and caught her arm.

"Light? What are you doing? You're supposed to be in jail." Lights mother whined pathetically.

B looked at her with disgust, "You must not watch the news… Why do you think Russia is here, or why your husband isn't…" B cackled, "I'll get the brat, restrain her." B ran up the stairs skipping steps.

Light's mother squirmed and tried to get away, but gave into Light's strength. "Why? Why are you doing this?" She hung her head in defeat. Light gave her a crazed smile.

Sayu came crashing down the stairs and laid in a broken pile at the bottom. B cackled loudly and stomped down the stairs, "Down came the rain…" B started laughing and whispering to Sayu, "And washed the spider out."

B lifted her by her hands causing her to scream in agony at the feeling of her broken ribs, she squirmed out of his grasp. B stared at his hands irritatedly, Sayu crawled away from him only to be grabbed by the hair and dragged into the kitchen kicking and screaming. B gave her a demented glare, "I'm going to have to ask you to shut the fuck up!" B lifted her up and against the wall pinning her there and leaned into her smelling her neck, "You smell so lovely, kind of makes me hot."

Sayu whimpered as B tore her shirt off, "You're not so bad looking either. I could make do with you for now." B smirked evilly as he staked her to the wall using nearby knives. Sayu screamed in anguish. "Okay, Kira, let's begin our lesson!" B pulled his mother and slammed her onto the dinner table and straddled her hips. Sayu screamed from the kitchen. B leaned backwards, "Shut up, woman! I'll get to you in a second!"

B smacked Light's mother with the back of his hand when she began to try to comfort her. "Okay, Light. Take the knife and do like so." B dragged the knife along her skin cutting deep enough to reach the vein. While he was dragging the knife down the inside of her arm he grabbed Light with the other hand and pressed their lips together forcing his tongue into Light's mouth. Light stopped his mother's free arm from hitting B and returned the violent kiss. The need to breath overwhelmed B, breaking the kiss he gave Light's mom a sinister stare, "Okay, Light. It's down the lane, not across the street." B winked, "I'm gonna go shut your sister up, you wouldn't be angry if I had my way?"

Light returned a sick smile, "Maybe just a little jealous."

B smiled and let out a loud moan, "God, you're sexy. Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around." B smiled malevolently as Light plunged the small knife into his mother's neck and letting the blood spray freely.

B rounded the wall slowly, "Sayu, my sweet, you didn't die did you?" Sayu looked up slowly and spit at B. B smiled, "Mm, strong willed like your brother, I like that." B pulled her off the wall without moving the knives causing Sayu to scream like a dying cat. "Uhn, that's a pretty sound." B straddled Sayu, "How should we do this? Willing or unwilling."

Sayu's eyes widened and she started to panic and started flailing. B sat his full weight on her, "Good, I don't like willing girls so much." B stabbed Sayu in the shoulder making her scream loudly. As she screamed B pressed his mouth on hers taking advantage of her scream and forced his tongue into her mouth. Sayu moved more at this trying to get away, B slammed another small knife from his pocket into her side and tore her leggings away from her body. "Shouldn't wear short skirts, gives guys like me the wrong impression of you…"

Sayu bucked and tried to fight him off her but was held down and stabbed several more times by small pocketknives. "Don't worry, you won't live long enough to worry about the consequences of our actions." B whispered into her ear and flicked her earlobe with his tongue."

B flipped her onto her stomach and crammed himself into her, "Oh? A virgin. You really were a good little girl." Sayu screamed and cried as B started moving forcefully on top of her. B thrusted himself into her as hard as he could listening to her cries becoming more desperate and slowly turning to pleasured tears. B smacked her exposed ass and Sayu threw her head back and moaned as she began to orgasm. B grabbed both of her hips and began pounding into her as fast and as hard as he could make Sayu collapse and drool. B began to move more rigidly as he began to moan out and held his position inside of her as he came. B let out a loud pleasured cry. Then leaned down to her, "That was fun, too bad I can't keep you." B held a gun up to the back of her head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered clear into the dining room.

B stood up and pulled his pants back up and walked into the dining room where Light sat on top of his mother licking the blood from the chef knife. B smiled and took some of Light's mom's blood and wiped it on his face. "Shall we?"

Light arched an eyebrow, "Already?"

B gave a sadistic grin, "It's been a long time since I've been able to release myself, I've got more than enough." B kissed Light deeply forcing his tongue into his mouth and pulled Light off of his mom. B broke the kiss and shoved her lifeless body off the table, "I want you. Right here." B made quick work of Light's pants and turned him around before Light realized what happened.

B knelt down and licked Light's entrance and then placed his fingers inside Light and began scissoring his fingers. "Oh. The second virgin tonight." B licked Light's lower back and pulled his fingers out of him and guided himself into Light.

Light groaned in pleasured pain and B moaned as he began to thrust into Light, B reached around Light's hips and grabbed a hold of Light's penis pumping it in sync with his thrusts. Light gave out a deep breathy moan, "Harder."

B smiled and thrusted up and pulled almost all the way out before slamming himself back into Light's prostate making Light scream, "Oh, fuck yeah! More!"

B smiled and licked his lips and he bit Light's neck as he skillfully moved in and out of his partner. Not long after the pace was increased B could feel a hot sticky coating on his hands. "Oh, baby." He continued to stroke Light's recovering member as he did his final thrusts into him before coming himself.


	7. Merciful Sentiments

The sun began to rise and L sat perched on the couch in his usual haunched manner. He wore a worried grimace. The door handle began to slowly turn and L composed himself with a deep breath. Light stepped into the home first, L gave a silent mental sigh of relief. Light smiled at him, "Hey."

L smirked back, "Hi." He bit his thumb as Light closed the door. "Where is Beyond?"

Light stared at him, "Don't chew on your thumb when you talk. I can't understand you."

L took his thumb away from his mouth, looked down and muttered, "Where's your best buddy?" L looked back up to see Light was inches from his face. He betrayed a slight blush.

Light looked into L's deep grey eyes, "He said he had something to finish alone. And that I should come home or you'd be worried." L turned his face away knowing Light saw his blush. Light gently touched L's chin and pulled his face back to him slowly. "I meant what I said." L furrowed his brow, thinking. "I love you. I loved you then. I love you now."

L closed his eyes, "I never once noticed, I thought I knew exactly who you were, a murderous monster. I thought you were incapable of such an emotion. I thought I knew you. Then you told me, and you were genuine and sincere. But what you didn't know. Is at that moment I had realized exactly why I needed to prove you were Kira. Because, I loved you too… And I had never felt that way. Ever. It petrified me, and I needed to get away, if you weren't Kira I would have had to face the reality of my emotions." L opened his eyes and made direct eye contact with Light, "But no matter how much I try to see you for the beast… I still love the man. So much that I have turned away from my whole life's purpose."

Light tried to say something, anything, but nothing came to his lips. Nothing but the embrace of L's soft lips, Light closed his eyes and gently pulled L closer in the kiss and thought to himself, "He tastes like strawberries. He's always tasted sweet, even then."

L softly placed his hand on the back of Light's head and tenderly grasped some of Light's auburn locks. With his other he placed it on his shoulder slowly leaning him back he straddled him still continuing the kiss parting only long enough to catch some air and replacing his lips on Light's. Whispering to him in between embraces, "I'm sorry… The whole time… We were together… I never once considered…"

Light placed a finger on L's lips stopping him, "Don't. Don't struggle, not on my behalf. I committed crimes, it was your job, how could you have seen me any differently?"

L muttered into Light's finger, "Even so, I did see you differently. I was so determined…" He was silenced with another deep kiss, he could feel Light's tongue brush up against his lip. L parted his lips to allow Light to explore his mouth. L melted into the embrace and could feel Light's warm hands under his shirt caressing his skin on his back.

The door flew open the silhouette of Beyond stood there he dragged an unconscious man into the living room and eyed the steamy scene that had unfolded on the couch. Beyond arched an eyebrow, "Oh ho ho! What've we here? My, you move fast… That's okay, I don't mind sharing." Beyond winked and gave a cynical smile.

L crawled back away from Light, "I'm sorry. I got carried away. I shouldn't have… I have reading to attend to, please, if you would, leave me to my studies."

Light silently reached for L, but said nothing. Light sat up and looked down. In a moment of intense anger Light stood up and in a fluid motion landed a punch into the wall leaving a large hole is his fists wake. Light pulled back his fist and dropped his arms to his sides and stared at the ceiling. "What have I done?"

L stood on the other side of his door chewing on his thumb, "Interesting. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage."

* * *

B removed the black bag off of the head of the unconscious man and splashed water on him. "Wake the fuck up!" B demanded loudly. The young man stirred and opened his eyes to see a plain room, no distinguishing features.

"Matsuda… Right?" B leaned in to examine the young man. "Oh man. Did he ever let you goofballs catch him. Wow. It's amazing, you know?" B walked away from him and stood facing away from him but turned with his eyes glowing red. "You and L are the only ones left…your precious task force. Hurting my Kira like that."

Matsuda's eyes grew wide, "Beyond? The case from Los Angeles?" He trembled at the thought of the psychological capacity he could possess at this time.

B turned around and pushed the chair back a little tipping it on its back legs, "Oh yes. I am him." He let out a menacing laugh, "Don't worry… You'll all be dead soon. Everyone who ever knew Kira before is…"

Matsuda began to scream in hopes someone would come rescue him. The door slowly creaked open. Both men were silent as the silhouette of Light was revealed. "Light! Light! Please! Help me!"

The voice that came in response was hallow and cold, "Help you?" Beyond gave a crazed smile to Matsuda. "Help you…" Light took a few steps into the room and stood underneath the light his arms folded his face unchanging from the dark emotionless tone. "The way you tried to help me? No, you succeeded… I wasn't put to death. I was tortured instead. Everyday. Every night. Every chance they had when I left my cell. So. Yes Matsuda. I will help you." Light turned away and walked out of the room and slowly closed the door behind him.

Beyond gave a vicious smile as he opened his coat revealing liners holding what looked like a hundred knives in place. "Time to play…" Beyond gently dragged the back of a knife along Matsuda's cheek. Beyond bit his lip to the point where he drew blood. He pushed the knife into his cheek and Matsuda released a horrific blood curdling scream.

L busted out of his room and ran into the living room where he saw Light sitting calmly in a chair with no emotion on his face. L grabbed his hand and dragged him into his room, "Light?! What the hell was that?"


	8. Wishful Thinking

Light stood still his gaze never leaving the floor as L turned around to look at him. "Light? Light!" L stepped over to him and shook him violently. "What the hell?!"

Light's eyes finally left the floor. "Beyond has killed the task force that imprisoned me…"

L's face seemed to pale and he bit his thumb muttering, "What? How could he have moved without being detected in the city?"

Light closed his eyes. "He left a trail of bodies. Anyone who was a threat he put down quickly. He's systematically removing any past I had. He's killed everyone who knows the true identity of Kira... Except you."

L narrowed his eyes and perched himself on his bed. "You're okay with this?"

Light never moved, "Japan never released my true identity. To be fair. No one knows who I am except you and Beyond now. The file was never transferred to the Russians, they never wanted it. They were just going to burn it anyway. The real question… What did you think would happen after you set me free?" He turned to stare at L coldly.

L closed his eyes and released a breathy laugh, "For once, I hadn't thought of that. Love never fits into any calculations."

Light stiffened at this answer, "Love?"

L looked away towards his desk and open computer, "Keeping England out of the loop hasn't been easy. As long as we can keep the alliance out of this we won't have to deal with the Americans. I'd rather not be in a country that is likely to become a nuclear wasteland. So, if you and Beyond are quite finished?"

Light leaned against the door, "You didn't answer my question. Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

L's eyes never left the computer screen. "I have become no better than BB, if nothing else, worse. At least he didn't fall from grace into the arms of a mass murderer then ask to remain at his side. Yes. Love. I'm in love with you and your mind. I want to help you. But not Beyond."

Light glared, "So a choice? The man whose single handedly liberated my past or the one who sought to expose it. Answering your inquiry, yes, we are quite finished here."

L muttered, "Well when you put it that way I could see why you wouldn't choose me. But, was it not you who confessed to me?"

Light pushed himself off the door and approached L then squatted in front of him, "I love you. But how? It simply wouldn't work." Light looked away then back L to analyze his normally emotionless face only to discover a hint of sadness. "L?"

L looked up from Light, "You're right. It wouldn't have worked out. Not in this current state. I will have to inform my subordinates soon, if I go too long without reporting in they'll get suspicious."

Light furrowed his brow and knocked L over on the bed and held him in a tight hug. Light laid on top of L inches from his face. "After being with you, chained together, working together… Even now, I… I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

L slowly traced Light's face with his fingertip. "I'm in love with Light Yagami, the genius college student, the one who insisted on continuing his studies after being imprisoned, the one with the soft eyes and careless smile."

Light pressed his forehead on L's, "What now?"

L pulled Light's face to his and gently pressed their lips together. "Unless you can be the boy I love, nothing."

Light blushed and kissed him again, "What if I told you I could?"

L watched Light with studying eyes, "You would allow B to be arrested? And leave with me?" Light hesitated. "I see. You feel a sense of loyalty?"

Light looked away from L, "I owe him much."

L narrowed his eyes and stated coldly, "You owe him nothing, if anything this is his repayment for you allowing him to escape."

Light rolled over and laid next to L, "Y'know what would have been nice?" Light sighed and folded his arms upwards under his head. L watched him curiously. "If we could have been friends. As in, before the Death Note or anything else. Just a chance encounter and becoming friends."

L smiled, "Perhaps in a parallel universe, we are. How do you think we would have met? We aren't exactly the most likely of people who would have met anywhere outside an obligated place."

Light closed his eyes, "I'd like to think, that we were probably not friends in the beginning. We most likely would have been forced to work together… but we became unlikely friends."

L sighed, "But we wouldn't have met that way… Why would I be in Japan? The only way we were ever destine to meet was through misfortune. Either I had to come here because of one reason or another or you would have had to…"

Light sighed, "Yeah. I guess you're right." Light sat up and hugged his knees. "Hey, L?"

L stayed laying down, "Hmm?"

Light looked up. "Would you really let me stay free?"

L sat up, "No. I'd probably handcuff you to me again." L playfully nudged him, "I freed you in the first place. As far as anyone needs to know Kira died in the assault, and Beyond killed Watari."

Light sighed, "That's demented."

L brought his thumb up to his mouth, "Yes, I suppose no one would fall for that."

Light smiled and kissed L's cheek, "I'm really tired. I'm going to go to my room." L nodded while he chewed on his thumb lost in thought then placed himself at his computer.


	9. Grim Reaper

The scent of metallic liquid filled the air. Beyond stood behind Light with a wide Cheshire grin, the madness spreading plainly against his face. "Light. You have a choice now."

Light looked back at Beyond as the final victim laid to the ground in a heap. "What choice?"

Beyond leaned closely to Light and held a knife up to his neck, "I can kill you, or you can kill L. Of course if I kill you, L dies anyway, see, I can't leave such a keen loose end who will be seeking revenge for his fallen lover, no… You'll do him in or you'll die together at my hands." He let out a soft manic laugh, "You may have had the book, but I have the eyes. But yours is worthless. Mine, however, is not."

Light stood in front of Beyond with a look of enraged confusion. Beyond smiled and pulled his knife back, making sure to knick Light's neck deep enough to prove his point. "So. L dies no matter what?"

Beyond turned and walked away, "By you, me, the UN or the gods. He will die no man is immortal. And it's time you saw that."

Light narrowed his eyes before silently following Beyond back to their hideaway. Running scenarios in his mind, "If I rushed him now I might be able to over power him. It's been two months since L told me he loved me, he's known this whole time. But has played both of us, every chance pitting us against each other. I don't know his physical abilities. I don't know what he does when we aren't together. There's a possibility he could overpower me. That plan won't work. But, if I can get home, warn L we could take him together… That would be easier for all of us." Light nodded to himself.

Beyond smiled and he watched his partner from over his shoulder thinking quietly, "Would you like to know when you die, Light?"

As they made their way up the hill and looked back onto the scene of the crumbling city ravaged by war L could be heard, "What took so long?"

Light turned around and gave a soft smile, "Just a few minor things." His smile faded quickly when a small knife went whizzing last his ear clipping it slightly and burying itself in the tree behind L who'd barely dodged it.

Rolling to the side and a small blood droplet fell from L's cheekbone. "Beyond. That was almost my forehead. I see your aim hasn't faltered."

Beyond stood flicking three blades from his shirt to his hands, the sun was coming up from behind him asking only his ragged silhouette. "Well Light? The choice is yours." He laughed evilly as Light looked back at L.

L stayed low to the ground staring daggers in Beyond's direction. "Well. It appears we're at an impasse."

Light turned his back to L, "I choose him. I choose L."

Beyond smiled widely, "As I thought." He smiled glancing at the floating numbers above both of their heads. Readying his knifes he threw two in L's direction forcing him to dodge away from Light and rushed Light.

Light caught one hand but failed to stop the other fully, a warm sensation came from his side, he looked down to see a large stain forming around the two knives pressed into him. "Goodnight. Kira. Thanks for doing my work." Beyond smiled cruelly at L and darted back into the sun's gaze blinding L.

"Now the choice is yours. L. Lawliet." L threw a knife if the direction of the voice but never made contact. "Die today with him. Or die when the UN finds out your crimes. Unleashing Kira who in turn repaid his freedom by unleashing the Grim Reaper. You set me free! You killed Light, his family, his future. YOU did this. You turned your back… Just like me." A manic laughter could be heard behind L but vanished as soon as L turned to swing. "Brothers until the end…"

L closed his eyes and focused his hearing, he could heart faint footsteps coming towards him. He grabbed the knife from the ground and swung it in the direction of the sound and made contact. He could feel a hot liquid on his hand. He thought slowly as his eyes grew heavy, "Success… I got him." L fell to his knees grasping at his neck to feel a blade buried deep within him. He struggled to look up to see Beyond on one knee struggling to breathe. L closed his eyes and fell backwards. Watching the quiet blue sky pass over him as peaceful as ever, he released his final breath.

* * *

3 Years Later…

"On this very day, the end of the war on Kira was ended three years ago. The bodies of the terrorists found and disposed of. The UN celebrates the return of world renowned detective back in action. An agent only known as M. Who was subsequently wounded seriously in the apprehension of of the group formally nicknamed, "The Reapers Three." On this day the world celebrates its peaceful ways born of chaos. This is Kiyomi Takada! Signing out!"

A young man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes sat at the bar before standing up and leaving. As he approached his entourage he placed a hand on the man in front of him, "I'll always be seen as the hero who save the world… Thanks to you."

The man in the suit with scruffy black hair pulled his sun glasses down to reveal piercing red eyes, "All in a good days cover up, Mello. All in a good day." The young man grinned menacingly walking with purpose. "Good luck in your career… Now that you're the new L." The stopped and smirked at Mello, "I bid you good day, my kind sir… Catch me if you can." He then turned on his heel and walked away with his hands in his pockets pulling a pocket watch out with two single letters inscribed on the inside, "BB."

* * *

A large screen lit up with a single letter, an old English bolded letter, "L".

"Greetings members of parliament, as may know, I am L..." Crimson eyes smirked from behind a laptop.


End file.
